


Walk of a Champion

by deathwailart



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Biting, Drinking, F/M, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa stands out amidst the women Gannicus has known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of a Champion

Saxa stands out amidst the women Gannicus has known. As hard as the men, as fierce, as skilled, as lusty. A goddess of war and battle although the gods bathed more, he is sure. Gannicus remembers Melitta, friend and more to him, beautiful Melitta, silk over steel, her wit and her prayers; he remembers blood, lies, horror, the cruelty of losing their choice but she and Oenomaus are united once more, waiting for him, his friends. He has known many whores from those who still held the innocence of vestal virgins to the hardened women who wished for it to be over. He recalls the highborn ladies, the Dominas in their wigs and silks and jewels, women who act as if their shit does not stink and who will do as they please with their possessions, casting them aside when they tire of them. Naevia he watches as with all the others, watches her grow fierce and strong but he observes through Crixus, friend and brother radiating pride, joy, love when he watches her sparring – the death of Ashur, that moment between them that raised the hairs on arms and necks where none dared to breathe – there are no words he knows for that. There was Mira too, all too fleeting, brave, bold, beautiful, sister to all who knew what had to be done even if thoughts and words could not be put into action.  
  
But still Saxa stands out. There is a lack of inhibition there. She drinks, fights, fucks as she will, head held high, laughing and snarling. He speaks little of her tongue but he knows how to understand from the tone of a voice, how to read eyes and body language and when he spoke atop Vesuvius, their eyes meeting, there was something there. Gannicus and wine are moth and flame so he shares a jug with her, a night of celebration as they watch two of her people sparring, laughing and cheering until the jug is set aside, her lips claiming his – that is Saxa's way, conquer, claim, mark but Gannicus lets her, offers himself up. Women do not lead with him unless to tease and entice but she pulls him away from where they are all gathered, pushes him against a wall inside and hidden, biting and clawing. Their kisses dissolve into breathless laughter and he has missed this, has missed _enjoying_ these moments. She pushes him to his knees as they scramble out of their few scraps of clothing and he worships her, his hands on her thighs, makes her come with his tongue and fingers until her legs tremble and his scalp burns from the grip she has on his hair.  
  
They fuck on the floor, him on top at first, her legs around him with her heels at his back urging him to move. Her voice is guttural, demanding. She doesn't care about his technique – when he slows to roll his hips and draw it out she hisses her displeasure, neatly flips them and rides him without ceremony. It becomes a contest to see who will come first, both of them far from lacking in stamina but he is the one to come first, gripping her hips hard enough that she'll wear the marks of his fingers for a day or two. She clambers off, joins their hands and together they make her come until they lie side by side, sticky and sated.  
  
She's grinning, he is too. This is where he feels alive, fighting and fucking and sex with Saxa has proved to be a heady mix of both. She rolls over and bites his shoulder, leaving her mark on him the way he has on her. He has a feeling it will be the first of many.  
  
In the morning when they wake up she's in command again, swaggering off when they're done, walking as tall as a champion.


End file.
